1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse block and more particularly to a fuse block of simple construction, just a fusible metal strip and a housing, and which can be coupled to an electrical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical fuses are used in electrical systems to prevent damage to the system from electrical overload. For example, fuses are used in electrical systems for small electric appliances, including battery operated ones. An electrical fuse includes a fusible metallic strip portion whose electrical resistance causes it to heat upon transmitting an electrical overload and whose materials and cross-sectional size and shape cause it to fuse and melt and separate during an overload condition exceeding particular amperages for specified time periods.
A circuit breaker or interrupter device may be used in the electrical system to protect it. Typically, a circuit breaker comprises a reclosable electrical switch that is tripped open when the circuit breaker is electrically overloaded. After the overload is cleared, the circuit breaker may be reset and its electrical switch reclosed. A reusable unit can be more expensive than required or desired, especially if the circuit interruption is rarely if ever to occur. In that case, a preferably less expensive fuse is used.
A fuse includes electrical terminals for connection into the circuit to be protected and a fusible metal strip connected between the terminals. The strip is supported in a housing, or the strip is at least mechanically connected with its terminals, because the strip cross-section may make it weak and because when the metal strip fuses, the mechanical integrity of the fuse block should be maintained. The metal strip is often encapsulated, inside a protective housing, e.g. a tube of glass, or the like. The housing can act as an undesirable or unpredictable heat sink. It certainly requires additional housing fabrication and fuse assembly steps and material and labor costs.
Need has existed for a compact, simple, easily installed fuse with few components, one that may be used for a small battery-operated electrical system, for example.